Tales of Tails
by Muscular Cheeto
Summary: A half sayian and an Arcosioan meet and sparks fly! Oh and trunks is there too I guess
1. Chapter 1

A groan could be heard echoing through the depths of the time nest. Towa and Mira were attacking...AGAIN. Trunks sighed, it was time to gather the dragon balls and summon more help.

"HA! Try and chirp now you annoying bastard!" Bob laughed as she launched a beam that engulfed a tree. "Bob! Breakfast!" Lattise called from inside the window of the rather large cottage behind Bob. This prospect excited Bob. She could stuff her face with dangerous amounts of unhealthy food. Her favorite hobby. Besides killing birds, of course. Her tail swished back and forth as she sprinted for the house at full speed.

Trunks was hopeful. His "apprentices" were usually...difficult. But this time he worded his wish carefully. "Bring me the greatest prodigy in the universe!" He ordered shenron. "YOUR WISH IS GRANTED" the great dragon bellowed, before disappearing like your dad on a "grocery trip." With another flash of light, the "greatest prodigy in the universe" stood before him, her mouth overflowing with Brandy Flakes. "Oh, hey Trunks. How's my dad?" She asked incomprehensible under all of the Brandy Flakes. "Your father is fine, junior." "Don't fucking call me that. I will Yamcha your ass!" She yelled, her aura flaring. "Fine. Bob is fine, Bob." "Second question. Why am I not choking myself with delicious cereal?" "I wished for the greatest prodigy in the universe. Apparently it's a slow day." Trunks remarked. "The greatest in the universe? HA! Suck it Goku!" She yelled, making vulgar gestures. "Well, let's get this over with. My dad blew up the planet." Trunks stated. "Wait, what?" Bob asked. " My dad turned into a monkey and blew up the planet. Fix it." "One dead dad coming up." She said cheerfully. "No. You know the rules." "Do I?" "Remind me to get you a partner." Trunks deadpanned.

Bob was engulfed in a platinum aura as she traveled to year 762 to fight a giant monkey ape. She preferred to vaporize her enemies, but she decided to do something special for the man who fathered the purple haired annoyance. She felt the earth quake as she gazed at the mighty oozaru. "Okay, so if he's there, then the fake moon should be..." her words were halted as the fake moon invented by Goku's dad or some shit met her gaze. Her head pounded. She hated this part. Her body throbbed and expanded to ridiculous levels as hair covered her body. As her form reached it's climax, she began lumbering toward Vegeta, cracking her giant knuckles. She picked up speed and Vegeta, seeing the new opponent, set his sights on the female saiyan. She started barreling on all fours towards the arrogant prince, as he started sprinting toward her. Their fists clashed as the shockwave sent Gohan and Krillin flying at sonic speeds. The giant apes were locked in hand to hand combat. Bob slammed her fists into him with all of her momentum, Vegeta responding in kind with meeting her blows with his own fists, colliding in massive shockwaves. She sent a fist into his jaw, and he replied with a kick in the stomach. They bitted and clawed and slammed into each other, but neither seemed to let up. Bob started to back up, slightly overpowered by the saiyan prince, attempting to block his rapid blows. Vegeta slammed his fists against her forearms relentlessly. Bob pushed his arms away and countered by tripping Vegeta, following up with an elbow drop. She then sprinted backwards on all fours to gain distance. The prince rose to meet her gaze, obviously enraged. He hurled his arms forward, blasting Ki in her general direction as fast as his arms would allow. Finally, Bob dashed forward through the onslaught with her arm outstretched and clothes lined Vegeta into a plateau, but not before he took a bite out of her arm. She jumped backed in startled pain as Vegeta charged a beam from his maw. She hastily gathered energy to catch up with his concentrated beam. Their Humungous beams clashed and a devastating shockwave rocked the earth. It was a battle of wills as neither side seemed to give in to the other's power...until a certain obese, cat loving swordsman entered the fray. Suddenly Vegeta seemed to grow smaller, and Bob took this opportunity to overpower Vegeta with the absolute limit of her ki. He was knocked unconscious on impact, and a very angry krillin held a destructo disk over his head. Bob picked Vegeta up with her massive fingers. "W-why are you helping him?!" Krillin screamed, completely justified in his anger. "Krillin. Let him go. I'll beat him on my own next time." Goku stated. Bob stuffed him awkwardly into his pod and poked his ribs to wake him up. His pod ascended rapidly, and Bob turned to the fake moon. She raised her hand, and with a simple blast, she reverted to her humanoid form.

She was glad she could get back to her Brandy Flakes.


	2. Chapter 2: Double team

Bob relaxed at the table, scarfing down her bowl of choco-nigs. She sighed, as her meal was interrupted by the annoying beep of her scouter. She pushed the earpiece. "What is it now Trunks? Daddy issues?" "We need you at the time vault. I have a surprise for you." Trunks stated. "Alright, but let me change clothes, you needy fuck." Five minutes later Bob was summoned to the time vault in her dark green and black battle suit. Trunks was clearly arguing with someone on his scouter. "He'll be fine, I have my most astute pupil assigned to him!" Trunks pleaded. She couldn't hear what was said on the other line, but Trunks seemed relieved. "When will he be here?" Trunks inquired. As soon as it was uttered a giant spaceship landed, hovering over the planet. The bottom hatch opened up to an intimidating shirtless namekian and a stoic arcosian. As they landed Trunks walked to greet them, but not before the namekian had his outburst. He licked his thumb and rubbed the arcosian's reddened cheek "Stick to your partner and call me if you get into trouble, Popsicle." "Hmmmmm." The arcosian removed the namekian's hand rather forcefully. "And who is this young lady?" The namek asked. Trunks appeared to sweat. "This is your...son's? Partner." "Your most astute pupil, huh?" The namekian asked, pointing to the saiyan who was currently poking the arcosian's tail. "A work in progress." Trunks replied. "I don't want that monkey partnered with my little Flavos!" Bob took offense to that. "Hey! That's not fair! He just met Trunks!" Bob replied. "Way to pour SALT on that wound, dad." The arcosian known as Flavos remarked. "What is salt?" The namekian asked bewildered. "Can we continue this conversation later? We have a serious problem. And it takes place on your home planet, Mephiles."Trunks rushed the two young warriors to the time nest. "Who are our opponents, eggplant man?" Flavos asked. "HA! That's a good one, Flav!" Bob offered a fist bump, but Flavos gazed at her in confusion. "You are fighting the Ginyu Force. Keep everyone off of Goku while he fights Ginyu." Trunks ordered. Bob rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She scoffed. "Roger." Flavos nodded. Bob dashed over the edge of the cliff they were transported onto. "Come on lizard man!" She looked back to Flavos and observed a confusing sight. He was sitting on the edge of the cliff overlooking the empty namekian village with a content smile. "What are you doing?" Bob inquired. "Nothing, just reminiscing. I grew up in this village,you know." He stated, a calm air of nostalgia about him. "Wha-""Nevermind. Let"s find this Ginyu Force." They heard the sound of a rather violent beam being cast. "Galik Gun!" They heard the unmistakable and well known sound of Vegeta being destroyed in a fight and they dashed off to the battle, Bob flying and Flavos hopping across rock formations to conceal his energy. "So your dad is a namekian?" Bob asked. "Yes." Flavos stated. "So how does that work?" "Actually it's rather interesting, you see-" Flavos was cut off by a blue blur tackling him. "The fuc-" Bob was also cut off, this time by what appeared to be a ball of condensed magma slamming into her face. "Crusher Ball!" The magenta Space Australian cried. Bob was flung back several yards, skidding on her heels, Jeice rushing to meet her. Burter tackled Flavos to the ground, front flipping before throwing him into the side of a canyon. Flavos struggled to climb his way out of the crater he had made, falling to his knees. "Done already? Talk about a speedrun!" Burter remarked. "Hmm. Speed specialist, I take it?" Flavos inquired. "Oh yes. Don't bother fighting. You're facing the fastest in the universe." He bragged. "That explains why you don't have a girlfriend." Flavos retorted. Burter growled, baring his fangs and digging his heels into the ground before charging forward. Flavos brought his arms up to guard against the attack, but in a flash a black boot connected with the back of his head. As he flew forward he glanced back at where the kick came from, he was surprised to find a fist connect with his gut. "Crusher Ball!" This time Bob retorted with her own blast. She drew her arms to her sides and fired a blast from her entire body. "Nova Caster!" She bellowed, her blast shattering his ball and colliding with his torso, him letting out a violent grunt. As the blast subsided she looked at her handy work, only to see Jeice receive several bruises. The Space Australian smirked, and all Bob could do was bring her arms up to guard against his barrage of Crusher Balls, each one forcing her back and scorching her forearms. The tenth and final Crusher Ball sent her flying backwards, producing a violent gash in her armor. She landed violently on her stomach, breaking several ribs in the process. Jeice charged a ball to finish her off, before an extremely bloodied and battered Flavos sent a flying punch to his face. Jeice was sent flying into the distance. Flavos reached a bruised hand out to Bob, helping the warrior to her feet. "Thanks, iceman. Bout time someone kicked him to the curb." Flavos groaned, very disappointed in life. "Listen, I was able to lose both of them for us, we have a couple minutes." Flavos stated, matter of factly. "How romantic." Bob moaned, clearly in pain. "Listen, I have a plan." Flavos offered. Bob saw no other options. "Go on." "How Good are you with lassoes?" He inquired. "Kinky."


	3. Chapter 3: The Strange Duo

Bob was not a fan of battle strategies. She had come up with new ways to kill her opponents, but never something as planning out every punch thrown. She was amazed that Flavos was still able to keep talking, when an inquiry reached her mind. "So do you have a dick or not?" And with that Flavos immediately halted his verbal onslaught, replacing his stoic poker face with an aghast blush. "Beg pardon?" "You heard me. Do you have a dick?" She asked yet again, ever curious. "We have a gender, yes." He replied, hesitantly. "So why don't arcosians wear pants?" As the uncomfortable conversation continued, they noticed two very high power levels speeding towards them. "Let's continue this conversation never. Now do the thing!" "I'll show you who's on top." She muttered, begrudgingly blasting a wide circle into the ground. Burter and Jeice landed two yards away, seeming rather miffed. "I could have gotten here faster if I didn't have to babysit you, Jeice." "Bloody wanker!" He growled, Burter's arrogance not seeming too charming at the moment. They charged forward, not noticing the scorched earth coming up below them. In an instant, a ring shaped Ki blast constricted against their armor, immobilizing their arms and squeezing their torsos together, back to back. "I bet you two are used to being pressed up against each other's backs." Flavos quipped. "Ha! Worth it!" Bob lifted her palm for a high five and Flavos bumped his fist into her palm, confused. "Whatever." Bob replied, annoyed. Flavos charged forward, his fist connecting with Burter's bare fangs. Bob reveled in her vengeance, dashing toward Jeice, reeling her foot back. "Crush your Balls!" She shouted in a terrible Australian accent, drawing her leg forward and landing a violent sounding kick to his crumpets. With Flavos breaking Burter's legs, the red magma and blue hurricane of the Ginyu Force were knocked unconscious. Bob had an idea to keep them from interfering with Goku's fight permanently. She gathered up the dynamic duo ant threw them into a space pod. "Why aren't you putting them in separate pods?" Flavos inquired. "Because it wouldn't be funny." Bob replied. "Oh. Fair enough." And with that Flavos adjusted the pod's oxygen supply and closed the lid before throwing the pod into space at speeds that would make Burter cry about his newly broken legs. "Let's do that again!" Flavos chuckled at the woman's childlike demeanor, but became stone faced once again when turning to regard Trunks, and another strange man who had observed their mission. He was cloaked completely in what appeared to be the standard issue armor of the Frieza Force. Overflowing from his green helmet were thick locks of ebony hair. "Daddy!" Bob rushed the man in an aggressive bear hug. Flavos was extremely surprised at this revelation. "You got your dick wet?!" The masked man's ego visibly inflated, and after putting his daughter aside his arms were at his hips. "Yes I did." "You know this hot piece of ass, dad?" Bob asked, confused. "As a matter of fact I do. You know my business trips? I help out Mephiles with his empire." He turned back to the stoic arcosian. "And I help train his kid." It was said kid's turn to speak. "Speaking of that, why are you here?" "That's easy!" He under his visor was an excited grin. "I heard my little eighth wonder was patrolling, so I came to see how she was doing. Also I heard she needed a partner, and that's when I suggested you. I got off the ship as you were dropped off." For the first time he had seen her, Flavos noticed Bob looking bashful. "So... how did we do?" The masked warrior chuckled. "You both did wonderful. Bob, you really laid into that dude from space New Zealand. And Flavos, getting rid of their mobility and range was quite tactical. I taught you both well." Flavos's tail whipped back and forth with glee at the praise. Bob couldn't see past her wall of happy tears streaking down her face. When they hit the floor, the sparking tears exploded and covered the time nest in a smokescreen. After that ordeal, Bob elected to take Flavos shopping so he wasn't a disgusting nudist (her words). As they walked through conton city to the shopping district, a rather rugged looking human with a bandanna walked up to them. As he passed them, Flavos noticed him pressing his index and middle finger to each side of his mouth and flopping his tongue about. "Yo gangsta, you dissing my fly girl?" Following up that question, Flavos proceeded to breakdance with the energy and force of Beerus himself. After the spicy moves served by Flavos, the stranger ran away. As the man was running, Bob ripped a hefty chunk of concrete from the ground and threw it at him. He didn't get back up.


	4. Chapter 4: Dragon balls are Unbreakable

Chapter 4: Dragon balls are unbreakable

Flavos was incredibly uncomfortable, wether it be from the brand new skintight speedo he wore (which bob claimed complimented his ass) or the aforementioned psychotic woman wrapping her tail around his as what he could only assume as some strange type of armlock. He sighed as Bob began picking up speed, likely because of the training room coming into view. The very same one her father of the same name told them to meet him. It was hard to miss considering it was aboard the ship Flavos arrived on. Three people were waiting for them in the large crystalline room. The first was her beloved father in all his glory, the second was Flavos's father: the stoic namekian Mephiles, and the third she didn't recognize, but the new woman looked to be a very bulky pink lizard, who seemed to wince upon returning her gaze. Flavos groaned,mortified at the appearance of his other parent. "Flavos! When I heard your father appointed you an aide, I didn't expect such a lower life form! And to think I expected a proper heir!" Flavos flushed a deep red and he scowled. "Well what would be so bad if that happened?!" "Yeah! Don't diss my fly boy!" Bob demanded, wrapping her tail around him, and snapping her fingers. This only miffed the female arcosian more. "Oh you dumb space-hick!" The masked human took exception to this. "The fuck did you just call my daughter?" Mephiles sat in the middle of this debacle. "I wonder how nail has been." Bob was fed up with this lizard bitch. "You know what I think of your 'high class bloodline'?" And with that she took the back of Flavos's neck and shoved her tongue down his throat. Mephiles escorted his wife out of the room before she found a way to commit mass genocide on a single person. Bob pulled away from Flavos. "I'm not exactly sure what just happened." After a while Mephiles and Bob gathered everyone in the training room, and Mephiles spoke. "Before whatever that was happened, we planned on training with you." "Training starts now!" Bob shouted before attempting to punch Flavos's mom in the face, however in a flash her father caught her hand. 'I didn't see him move. Intriguing.' Flavos thought. Before he could assess what happened an arm grabbed his face and slammed him into the ceiling before blasting him. Flavos thought quickly and chopped Mephiles's arm off, flying to help Bob. Speaking of which, Bob was struggling to keep up with her father. Her power seemed equal to his, but she couldn't land a hit on him. She struggled to dodge a blast from her father but a tail wrapped around her neck and violently jerked her out of the way of the blast, and Bob moaned violently. She turned to see Flavos, and said "If you wanted THAT kind of sparring come to my house tonight." Flavos was was extremely confused. "Ignoring that, I have an idea to why your father is destroying you. I think he's teleporting." "Oh my god. THAT'S SO COOL!" Mephiles and Flavos's mom Glacia rushed their son, forcing him away from his… friend? And Bob was left to deal with her father. She rushed forward and was hit with the force of a thousand fists, before passing out. Flavos was faring better against his parents, dodging their strikes and gaining distance before rushing in and striking his parents only to run away again. His mother was growing frustrated at her son's spineless lack of confrontation in his strategy. "Bring in our worthless son, stretch!" Mephiles grinned at the nickname and extended his arms, wrapping them both around his son's torso and bringing him close. When he was close enough Flavos thought quickly and struck his father in the face with his legs and wrapping his tail around his father's arms, ripping them from his shoulders. "Shit! Why is it always the arms?!" Mephiles groaned. Flavos shot at his mother with eye beams before tying her with his father's severed limbs. He turned to check on his teammate and was shocked to see her face down, motionless. He ran to her, but was stopped by a punch to his kidneys. "Momma's pissed!" Glacia shouted before launching a barrage of beams at her son. He turned to fly away, only to be stopped as his father grabbed his tail and threw him to the brunt of her attacks, and all he saw was white.


	5. Chapter 5:Children of the Horn

Bob sighed as they yet again entered the training room for what she could only assume was the twentieth time they'd be beaten. It was the strangest thing too, it hadn't seemed like she had been able to land a single hit on her dad. But she knew she was improving, as now her aura would burst into a vibrant gold in the more intense moments spent training. And Flavos certainly never lagged behind. She saw him fight his parents, and she knew he was capable. But she saw that while his father and him sparred normally, he fought against Glacia with much more ferocity. And in turn his aura would turn an uncharacteristic blood red hue, and she even saw similar flakes of golden flame in his aura at times. She was jerked from her thoughts as her scouter rang, and she received a message from Flavos. "Trade." She shot him her trademark goofy smile and he replied with a modest upwards curve of the lips as well. The fight started, and his parents were surprised when Flavos dashed past them, and before they knew what had hit them, Bob head butted Glacia in the unguarded stomach. "TRAINING BEGINS NOW!" She shouted. Flavos came to a screeching halt in front of his old mentor. "Nice trick. Took me a while to figure it out." "What, my 'teleporting'?" Flavos grinned in anticipation of his scheme. "Of course. Must have took you a while to figure it out huh? Good thing you have all the time you need with your REAL technique." Flavos seemed to be enveloped in an aqua green aura before running forward to meet bob's father. He disappeared, and Flavos felt several hundred fists collide with the back of his neck, or he would have. Instead, mere cracks formed in his new aura. His master was shocked when he reappeared. "Okay, this is new." "Surprised? You're not the only one with a few tricks up his sleeve." The aura shot out from Flavos and latched onto Bob's dad, seemingly forcing him into place. "How do you like my 'prisoner's field'? You can stop time all you want, but it won't help you if you can't move!" And with that, Flavos powered up to his 100% power form, muscles bulging in unnatural places, and charged forward. The full weight of his fist collided with Bob's head, and the shockwave created an indent in the wall. Bob fell to the ground, unconscious. He turned to the raging battle, and noticed that his partner was in serious trouble, as Glacia had transformed into her third form, and had trapped Bob in a deadly vice grip. On the bright side Mephiles was busy trying not to vomit at the prospect of being married to the woman in front of him. The monstrous alien snarled at the suffocating woman before her. "You DARE violate my son in such a manner? Retribution shall be dealt!" Bob grinned despite herself. "I think this angle of you is retribution enough! Mephiles deserves a damn medal if this is your 'do me' face! I have some makeup if you'll let me go?" Glacia shivered in rage before preparing a beam to end this audacious monkey forever. But she was caught off guard as Flavos slammed his entire being into her, sending her flying across the room. Bob looked up at him. "Shit dude, you gonna make me call rehab for all those steroids? Or is your species part gorilla? That would explain the superiority complex with 'monkeys.'" Flavos was angry and a little tired. "I'll show you a superiority complex tonight. But for now, I'll hold off my mother, you get my dad. We can win this!" It was Bob's turn to be confused. "Wait, did you jus-" and before she could finish that sentence Flavos flew off to fight Glacia, albeit rather embarrassed. Bob turned to Mephiles, who was done expelling water all over the floor as his wife was finally gone, and they stared at each other for a few seconds, until Mephiles spoke. "So… are you sexing up my son? It's cool if you are, I just wanna know if he's gonna get monkey aids." And with that Bob was finished with this conversation. She drew all of her limbs back in a familiar pose. "Nova Caster!" Mephiles pushed against the attack, desperately trying to deflect it, but it wouldn't budge, and with the position he was in, he couldn't do anything but take the blast head-on. Flavos had been rapidly wearing down his stamina, and it was starting to show. He matched Glacia blow for blow in the beginning, tanking her hits and retorting with even harder blows in return, but now he was being utterly thrashed by his mother. "Stupid boy! When will you learn mommy knows best? The reason you're so weak is you deny yourself true power! The power to cast aside your own flesh for strength! The power to rule all!" Her barrage of punches halted as Flavos grabbed her fists. "A smart woman once said...CRUSH YOUR BALLS!" And with that, he drew his leg forward and drove it down upon her tail. Elsewhere on the ship, two soldiers were discussing name brand cereals when the blood curdling scream of an autistic pterodactyl rang throughout the ship. Flavos threw Glacia over his shoulder where bob was waiting, and she once again threw out a Nova Caster, and Flavos pummeled his mother further into the beam with his fists. When the smoke cleared, there were only two standing.


	6. Chapter 6:Brawl in the family

Chapter 6: Brawl in the family

It wasn't clear to Glacia how long she was unconscious, only one thing was clear. Flavos was dead to her. She exploded out from the medical tank, killing several medical officers. Scoffing, she yanked a scouter from a random corpse and shot toward the Familiar power signal emitting from her scouter. Her hasty search led her to the all too familiar training room, where once again, her own blood dared to defy her by sparring with that… _**saiyan filth**_. Before leaping to her well deserved recompense, she took a moment to analyze their faces. Bob's face was as neutrally random as ever, but something in the hungry gaze at her son threw her off. And her baby boy was completely out of line. Instead of conserving energy he was stubbornly persisting in a **beam struggle** of all things. And he didn't seem to even try to hide his complete infatuation with this fight. _Hold the damn phone._ Glacia's thoughts snapped together in remembrance of the first time her and Mephiles 'sparred.' The ferocity, the intensity… the passion. _Oh, it's not the fight he's infatuated with._ This **had** to be stopped.

Gingerly placing the scouter at her feet, she let out a mighty bellow, shaking the entirety of Conton City and grabbing the attention of the new time patrollers. Cracks began to show around her exoskeleton, armor plates denting and crackling under the pressure of her aura. With a final pained screech, all that stood before Flavos was an abomination he was all too familiar with. He rapidly dialed on his scouter before his mother began to speak. "Ah, so I see you remember this form, son? The very form that gave you such power! I see you remember My final form is **not** to be taken lightly! Especially when **momma's angry!** She Yelled, knocking the ship on its side. "So, another round of tenkaichi tag team or-" Bob was surprised to find Flavos frozen in fear of this power, face stiff with rigid terror, eyes glazed. "You doing ok bud?" No response, She began to worry. "Okay," she said, grabbing his shoulders and setting him on the ground. "Something's clearly up with you, but that's okay. You can buy me a soda later or something. But you can just sit back and let Bob handle this one. She flared her aura, and with a mighty cry, she burst forth reeling her fist back. She didn't feel the impact of the foot to her back until she was flying across the room. Never had she had such an intimate encounter with a wall. In a flash, Glacia was above her, fist raised to take the final strike until a green hand jerked her back. She turned around to see her husband holding her back from obliterating all of their problems. " **What are you doing?** " Mephiles gave a cold stare in return. "Not her." He demanded. "And never our son." His grip tightened, as did a newly formed scowl. "Never again." Glacia huffed, and picked up her scouter on her way out. Bob glared. "Yeah, you better run." Mephiles turned his head toward the downed adolescence. "I'm sorry, but you're going to need to stay somewhere else. Not that you really want to be here when she's like this." Bob struggled to pick herself up, but found she didn't have to, as a green tail wrapped around her waist and lifted her gently to her feet. "I'm so sorry." He sighed. "I couldn't face her." Bob stared at him, incredibly confused but willing to accept his unknown reasoning. "It's...fine? I don't get it, she looked pretty dumb. What's the biggie?" Flavos turned from her gaze. "Well you could always crash at my place, my mom's totally gonna be cool with it."

" **NO"** Lattise was very easy on her daughter, sometimes, she thought she was too easy. But there was **no way in hell** one of those lizards was going to set foot in her home. "But mooooooooooom! His family is weirder than ours! He needs a place to sleep!" Bob was on her knees, an angle in which Flavos was rather fond of. Lattise turned toward her husband, a tired look on her face. Bob turned toward him in desperation as well. The masked man was visibly torn, but in the end he slumped and mumbled "one night only." Lattise sighed in dismay. Looks like they were gonna need an extra bowl at the table.

Flavos looked down at the bowl in wonderment. "What is this concoction?" He asked excitedly. Lattise glared back from the kitchen counter. "It's brandy flakes." Flavos began to play with his spoon, tapping it on the counter and flicking it at the pale flakes in the bowl. "Fascinating!" He exclaimed. Bob and her father got a few chuckles out of this uncharacteristic display of curiosity, and upon hearing those chuckles Flavos composed himself. "You have a lovely home miss Lattise." Bob decided to speak up about something bothering her. "Hey Flav, what was the deal with the shock and awe at your mom? You're always in your final form. What was the big deal?" Flavos shifted in place, rubbing his arm at the elbow. "It wasn't the transformation that surprised me. It's a long story." Bob started to grow more curious. "If it was that weird seeing your mom naked then I'm a little suspicious of why you were pantsless when we first met." Flavos rolled his eyes. "No, it's nothing like that, it's just… a bad memory for me." Bob sighed in defeat. "Anyway, tell me more about earth. These inventions are quite fascinating." He requested, still marveling at his spoon. Bob smiled at his pupil's bashful curiosity, before nudging his head to the side. "What do you wanna know?" Flavos tapped his chin before asking "Well, what does one do for entertainment?" His partner jumped in excitement. "OOH!" She raised her hand. "We have a lake! Let's go swimming! Can we mom?" She turned to Lattise excitedly, a pleading yet devious expression on her face. "So long as that gets out of my house." She gestured to Flavos disgustedly. Flavos made an uncomfortable face before beginning to follow Bob out the door. "We don't run a petting zoo after all." She added. Flavos gave a dejected sigh before closing the door, leaving the spouses alone in a now empty home. Bob turned to her and the tension became evident. "The kid is nothing like Frieza, you know." Lattise scowled. "Of course, with who raised him he's probably just some innocent kid! All he wants is mommy's love! You're so gullible." "The kid ain't like his mom! If you spent any time to get to know him you'd know that!" Bob countered. "Oh, love the little bastard like a son, do you? At least you're there for one kid!" His face took on look of shock and remorse. "Not to mention the bromance between you and the slug! Must feel good to have a companion to help raise that kid!" Tears began to well in her eyes as she ground her teeth in defiance. "W-where do you get fucking gall?! Coming in this house and acting like you've been a part of this family! It's been three months since I've seen you! Do you hate us?" She pounded her fist into the table, slamming the legs through the floor. Her tears trailed down her face as she sobbed. "A-are we not good enough for you?" He rushed to embrace her in his arms. "Don't say that. You know it's not true." He demanded comfortingly. "Where have you been then?" She responded, tears staining his shirt. "Well, wars take time, my funky monkey." He joked. She giggled into his chest. "Not stopping you now, moron." She replied, giggling sadly. He craned her neck to look at him. "I have a few more missions, I think we have enough cash for our modest lifestyle." He grinned cheerfully, and she did as well despite her still falling tears. "We better, bastard." She mumbled before planting a kiss on his lips. "I miss you, you fool." He tightened his grip, nuzzling into the crook of her shoulder before being interrupted by a series of bright explosions outside. They gathered around the window to see blasts and shockwaves coming from the direction of the lake. Lattise scowled before reaching for the door. Bob gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing? He's fighting our baby!" Bob smiled ' _she called him_ _ **he!**_ _Progress!' "_ They're just sparring." He hugged her from behind before continuing. "A saiyan woman can't sit still, you of all people would know that." She blushed before wrapping her arm around his head. "...okay. We'll let them have their fun." They leaned in to kiss before being interrupted by their very daughter. " **I'M CUMMING!"**


	7. Chapter 7: Losing the way

Chapter 7 Losing your way, and why not to do it.

Bob glared furiously down at her drenched armor, blush raging on her face as she scrubbed intently at the white stains on her pants and leotard. Lattise glowered at her daughter from her resting place against the tree as her daughter cleaned her clothing, growling at the mere thought of the 'lizard.' Her nails dug into her single palm before breaking the tree with her tightly clenched fist. "Wanted to check out the lake, huh?!" She seethed. Bob shuffled away from her gaze nervously, paying more attention to her task. "I… don't know what you're talking about." She mumbled, rubbing her sore hips. Flavos coughed awkwardly, staring at the silent masked man. "So...if your daughter got her appetite from her mother then nice catch." The arcosian chuckled nervously, silently wishing he had stayed to endure his mother's inevitable thrashing. Bob began to walk toward him before all their scouters minus lattise's began beeping simultaneously. "Oh thank god." Flavos sighed before snapping the device to his ear. "Yes commander?" Flavos inquired attentatively, obviously happy to focus on anything other than the present family. "Trunks! Saving the day for once!" Bob exclaimed, dropping her laundry in excitement. "Aww." Trunks groaned in embarrassment, his mood dropping instantly. "A-anyway, you're all needed at the time nest, it's urgent. Even you, Bob." The warriors nodded, and began readying themselves for battle. As Flavos shifted in preparation to be transported to the time nest, he felt the stoic yet aggressive sayian burn holes into the back of his head with her glare. At the sight of Trunks and Chronoa, the kai of time, he visibly deflated as the furious mother left his presence before snapping back to attention at the patrol commanders. "Mission detail?" He inquired. Trunks looked at the father daughter duo and gave a grimly sobering expression. "Thank Shin you were all together, we need you all for this next mission. It's Towa and Mira...on Planet Vegeta." Bob's eyes widened as she grew uncharacteristically silent at the prospect of visiting the home of her ancestors before Trunks continued. "They've killed frieza, and now the rampant saiyans grew to ravage the universe in his stead! I hate to say it…but you need to save him for the good of the universe." The masked human put a hand on both his pupil and daughter's shoulders, bringing them in enthusiastically as to break the tension. "Is that all?" He laughed as Flavos's tail coiled around the scroll on the table, readying to trigger the mystic device. "What you need to do is confront Towa and Mira directly. They've ran from full on contact before." Flavos nodded as his tail's tip pressed down onto the cold stone like tip of the scroll, the trio disappearing in a flash of blue light.

As the light faded, Bob gaped at what she saw to be the most gorgeous vista she had seen. The small village had been burnt nearly to the ground as the sayians battled ferociously in the distance, corpses littering the streets. Flavos looked on before his eyes widened, focusing on the saiyans in the distance. "They haven't been mind controlled yet." Before they could focus further on their scenery a surge of demonic energy could be sensed further away from the village. Their heads shifted simultaneously to the magic filled tremors as a fist connected with Flavos's jaw, failing to make him blink before he begrudgingly turned to the saiyan native. Both the slightly miffed arcosian and the costumed human focused their efforts to lightly bat away the feral warriors, failing to notice Bob charging towards the source of the distortive power. She sped past an uninteresting, peaceful canyon as she focused down on the lone azure woman she was rapidly approaching. She screeched to a stop behind her, clenching her fists as she brought them in a fighting stance. Towa slowly turned to the young woman, a slightly ominous smile gracing her lips as her fingers danced along her slim staff idly. "Ah, another patroller come to fall before me?" Her eyes glanced down to her tail, smile widening ever so slightly. "And a sayian nonetheless? Fascinating, I would think you of all people would appreciate my work in this instance." She paced forward calmly, and Bob slowly lowered her hands in thought. Towa reached out and stroked the younger woman's chin soothingly. "The last breath of a near extinct species. We aren't so different. You, me, and my friend there!" Bob gaped silently as a fist collided with the back of her neck, dropping to her to her knees as Towa glowered down harshly to her. "Hm, saiyan brutes. Pathetic lot really." Behind Bob, Mira gave a stern nod before taking a step away from Bob. His shock came when a boot planted itself firmly into his guts as the defiant half saiyan sprung back to life. She turned around and her rampage was quickly cut off with the feeling of Towa's staff jammed inside her back. Shakily, she looked down and for one of the first times ever was truly horrified, as she saw the bloodied spear pierce completely through her. As she dropped to her knees Mira was back into the fray, and gripped her neck. She was twisted agonizingly off from the spear with screams muffled by her throat tightening. Her body's movements grew softer, her struggles lessening before Mira dropped her suddenly, stumbling at a palm strike to his kidneys. He was sent flying forward from an armored boot connecting instantly with the back of his neck, and her father continued to charge Mira, all the while bellowing furious curses to the blue demon. Before Bob could hit the ground green hands wrapped around her shoulders, and Flavos gave a frightened look down as he set her on the ground. "Look at me. You're gonna be fine. His finger lit up in a white plasma before hesitantly sandwiching his tail between her teeth. "I...don't have anything else to bite down on." He stated, and Bob looked up to him in tired confusion. Her expression quickly changed to a grimace of horrific pain as he seared the flesh of her gaping stab wound shut, gritting his teeth at the horrible pressure of her teeth clamping down on his tail.

Mira, caught off guard by the masked human's sucker punch was now taking a brutal barrage of punches and kicks, all of which he couldn't seem to dodge or block. A fist met his neck, then his face, and his gut and kidneys. Bob focused on what he assumed to be Mira's vital points as his anger only fueled his brutality. " **Touch my fucking daughter will you?!** " He screamed before what seemed to be thousands of punches hit Mira at the same time, caving in the flesh of his neck and face at the instantaneous blows. Before her creation could suffer any longer however, Towa was behind them both, giggling as she creeped further to the onslaught. Despite the wind from Bob's fist blowing down canyons and creating torrents of dust, her cape didn't even seem to even shudder in the wind, and her near perfect face hadn't a smudge of dust as her eyes narrowed gleefully at the sight. With a single tap of her staff, and a silent whisper of words not able to be comprehended by mortals the assault stopped as quickly as it had began. A purple aura crackling with red lightning surrounded him, and through his mask eyes glazed with red stained the glass of his mask. He turned back to Towa and gave a hesitant bow, looking up to the smirking demoness. She turned to the distant form of the arcosian rapidly approaching and nodded a head to the green figure. "Both of you, kill him." She shrugged.

With a cautious gulp, Flavos sprinted to help Bob as his daughter was attended to. He prepared himself as he saw the intense glaze of demonic energy shooting towards him, masking the assailant entirely. It appeared suddenly and Flavos was forced to act on instinct, flipping over the figure and wiping a foot across to land on his neck. His eyes widened however when the distorted visage of the masked human looked back through his mask and Flavos quivered ever so lightly. "F-fuck." Mira was upon him now, blue fist planting itself in his head and cracking the bone armor as he was sent back into Bob, and barely dodged him for the second time. "Shit shit shit…" Flavos muttered under his breath before growing to 100% power as fast as he could. Charging to Mira he reeled back his fist and Mira brought his own to counter it, but let out a gasp of shock when a foot lodged itself in his guts, before Flavos released the kinetic energy in his fist to punt away the winded Mira. A thousand blows landed across his back as he spat purple blood in response, refusing to be nudged an inch by the attack. He whipped his tail around and laced it with electric energy, wiping it across his former ally as he was nearly trapped in Flavos's prisoner field. Realizing the attack, Bob lurched out from the path and tackled Flavos harshly to the ground, threatening an orb of purple energy to slam down before the arcosian gripped his hand with his own, struggling to keep him from landing the attack and using his tail to coil Around Bob's waist, throwing him into Mira, who was making a speedy approach. Flavos leapt to his feet, now panting before his muscles contracted and he shrank down in fear of suffering the same folly of the tyrant he had to protect. His eyes widened as he stared up to the demonic duo, looking up to find what was basically a spirit bomb of their combined energy. As the blast shot down towards him, he quickly flew to meet it, struggling back as his hands pressed desperately against it, sending him slowly back in the air and to the ground. His feet sank into small craters as he refused to budge another inch, sweating as he could barely even hope to contain the raw energy threatening to engulf the planet. The massive ball of energy enveloped him in it's weight and Mira glared casually down to him, closing his hand into a fist and detonating the ball on top of Flavos. Seconds felt like hours inside of the tortured mind of bob, as he looked down helpless to stop attacking his former pupil and desperate for his survival, impossible however it may be. The smoke finally had cleared and what Mira was left with caused a hearty chuckle in him. "So, you survived the full force of the blast? I would say I'm impressed, but…" his smirk widened down to the barely conscious remains of the arcosian, panting heavily as blood seeped from his now numerous gashes and wounds, however he felt the either stupidity or courage to stand back on his feet and throw his arms up in a desperate attempt to fend them off. His bone armor was cracked and dented,his left hand refused to adjust from it's mangled position and he could feel every inch of his skin on fire, yet still he began to jog forward, limp slowing him down only a touch. He glared to the blurry blue visage of mira, now relying on sensing his ki as the only physical sense in tack was the overwhelming taste of his own blood. Putting most of his focus on sensing Mira, he could feel the blue warrior's muscles tighten in his legs and bicep, and readied himself. Mira lunged forward, throwing his fist to meet the battered warrior before Flavos ducked under the punch, snapping his tail around the arm and twisting until he heard the bones crunch, giving a smile at the victory before Mira kicked him away harshly. He skidded to the ground and stalled there, desperate to find the strength to stand as Mira edged his way closer, angrily gripping the broken limb. Chuckling darkly, Mira used his other hand to point behind him and to Bob. He gestured him to the direction of the near death saiyan subtly, however Flavos caught it still though his blood stained vision. Mira picked up the almost lifeless body by his horn and looked into the scrunched eyelids. "You all shall be a footnote in our own history. And I trust I won't need backup to kill a dead man." He grinned. Flavos slowly opened his eyes, glaring to the harshness of the light and looked to Mira, realizing what he said made him devolve into seething rage as his breaths grew hotter, less ragged and more intense. "N...no." He whispered, before an aura of blazing white enveloped him. Mira dropped him, gasping as his good hand was now burnt black at the feeling of the pure aura. Flavos fell to his knees, his left hand now forcing itself to move, fingers cracking into place at his sheer force of will before Flavos looked up to Mira, vision cleared before spitting his blood out hatefully to his feet. "No." He stated, this time more determined than before as he stood defiantly up to him. Mira gave a confused look before charging forwards, fist outstretched to finish him off, before his other hand was gripped by the white hot visage of Flavos's own. Flavos tightened his grip, before sending his other hand flying up to meet Mira's elbow, and Flavos gained some perturbed joy from watching the bone, blood and viscera spray from his fresh wound. Mira let out a scream of pain as he dropped to his own knees, looking up to Flavos before the arcosian sped off in Bob's direction. Mira gave a thankful sigh, as this was not where his story ended.

Bob groaned, shuffling in her sleep at the sound of footsteps. Her father struggled forwards clumsily, the demonic magic flickering as he now slowed to a crawl in front of his sleeping daughter. Memories flashed from her childhood, from teaching her to fly and passing on the family attack: nova caster. Tears fell from his face, both at knowing the inevitability of her death, and the realization of just how few of those memories they had made together. Giving a final sob, as he had no more willpower to spare, his fist slowly rose up above his head, and the demonic energy returned to burst and crackle around him. He shuddered from his daughter's shuffling, and her eyes opened slowly. His fist quickly sped to meet her and before any of them had realized what had happened, a small purple beam shot through the masked human, dispersing his aura and causing him to drop to his knees. Bob jumped up despite the pain and held his head desperately, tears already threatening to roll down her face. Flavos snapped out of his own aura, and dropped his outstretched finger the beam had came from. He dropped to his knees, already sobbing at the realization of his own instinct. Bob reached up to tend to his daughter's hand, rubbing it comfortingly, before speaking raspily. "B-bob...you need to take good care of your mother." She buried her head in his shirt before her sobs increased. He lifted her head by her chin to meet his gaze. "Bob...take my helmet off. I want to see you with my own eyes." He gently offered. Biting her lip to stop the sobbing, she complied, lifting the soldier's helmet to gaze into the sunglasses hiding his eyes. "I-I love y-" before he could even finish his sentence, his eyes grew cold and lifeless, and his body limp.

Her sadness never faded, instead transferring into a glare at the weeping arcosian. "Y-you did this." She seethed through gritted teeth, a golden aura beginning to flicker from her angry convulsions. Her hair seemed to rise, struggling to stand straight up, her tears beginning to disintegrate into the rage fueled fire surrounding her. Flavos couldn't bare to choke out a response, both out of sadness and his rapidly growing alarm. He could only struggle to find words. "I-I'm so sorry…" he finally uttered, standing to his feet finally to look at the display of unkempt saiyan rage. Her teeth bared and she crouched to the ground, clenching her fists and grunting painfully. Her grunts rose, erupting suddenly into a scream as the golden aura exploded out, her hair now a shimmering blonde and eyes of turquoise. Flavos closed his eyes, searching for the mysterious power he had used to defeat Mira, hastily focusing his energy before a faint visage appeared in his ki sensing. He had little time to focus it however, a giant second sun appearing just outside of the planet's atmosphere, and his eyes widened anxiously. Frieza had been saved, for better or worse and now began to reenact the destruction of Planet Vegeta. As soon as it appeared however, Bob charged forward with a scream, reeling her fist back as she charged to speeds Flavos estimated to be several times the speed of light. His eyes snapped to their widest as his plan formed. The platinum aura surrounded his body once more, this time with barely much more control over himself as he charged forwards, ducking under the telegraphed attack and slapping a Prisoner's Field onto her torso. He pulled her scouter from her face, as his had been broken long ago. "Chronoa! This is important so I don't trust trunks with this. You need to teleport us back, and to my mother's spaceship!" He heard her shuffle on the other side of the line before giving a determined "affirmative!" He wrapped his tail around his now deceased master, not finding the strength to look at him before turning to the super saiyan frenzy trapped in his attack. His eyes widened in pure shock as she began to struggle in the attack, cracks forming in the barrier as she screamed defiantly. Flavos managed to gather his bearings and, despite the shock of it all charged his fist with the aura, gripping the time scroll with it and slamming the fist into her cheek, teleporting the three to the time nest.

Trunks was thrown against the wall at the sheer force of the shockwave caused by Flavos's punch and Chronoa sprinted into position. Time seemed to slow for both Flavos and the time Kai, as he dropped his master's body to the ground and caught a fist from Bob, pink hands being thrown in their direction. "Kaikai!" They were enveloped in a blinding glow before appearing on the grounds of their formerly beloved training room, the near death arcosian allowing himself to be thrown back as her fist slammed into his chest. He skidded to a halt from several hundred yards away, his toes clawing into the ground as his vein ridden eyes began to drip with blood, the purple liquid suddenly gushing in torrents from his mouth as he dropped to his knees. Bob's angry howling shook the entire ship from end to end, and somewhere in distant space Beerus himself felt a curious flicker, though he ignored it. Her tail lashed about from behind her, and Flavos's now red eyes widened in realization. He stood shakily up, before charging forward slowly, the majority of his wounds now slowing him to a near halt. The blood lusting super saiyan took no hesitation to charge back, her nearly unscathed body charging to him with every ounce of malice in her eyes. Flavos screamed painfully, despite avoiding her frontal assault entirely. His body steamed as his platinum aura bursted a final time, a rank steak on the stove being what his scaly skin smelled like. Through the pain, he dodged her and slipped below her legs, taking a firm grasp of her tail and tugging lightly. Bob let out a shocked gasp, her golden power dispersing before Flavos did the same to his aura intentionally, not willing to bare the intensity of the strange form any longer.

She struggled despite herself, peering her eyes over her shoulder filled with malice towards her former friend. "Mom was right. You're just like Frieza. And Glacia too." Flavos gave her a sad look, tears mixing with the blood falling from his eyes before he slammed a fist to her neck, causing her to pass out. Mephiles bursted into the training room, concern and sickly parental worry plaguing his face as he rushed to his battered son. Flavos gave a small smile, almost content the day had finally been over with. He saw Bob being carted to the escape pod hangar, and the last thing he remembered before his vision faded was his body being submerged in a healing tank


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue: You didn't think that was the ending, did you?

Shaky green hands slowly typed away at a computer embedded into the wall of the ship, the bruised scales clearly suffering recent trauma. Flavos stared down lifelessly into the screen, watching his family and former friend's family huddle around a coffin. He had no more tears to give, and all that was in his power to do was sit, as he, being the killer hadn't received his invitation. Though this could technically be considered attending, he no longer cared, as he assumed Glacia had given him the worst of her possible thrashings and still he had lived. Everyone he had known, even Glacia seemed sorrowful, although Flavos assumed more so at losing such a valuable soldier than any sentimental attachment. He turned away as soon as the wooden casket had finally lowered into the dirt, standing from his chair and returning to the stiff table he called a bed. Picking up his scouter, he had realized trunks left him a message, and tapped a button to reply. "What now?" The eager tone from past missions was gone in his voice. Trunks relayed something about Perfect Cell and his children, though Flavos still couldn't be bothered to care. His new power he had yet to know the nature of was growing on his body, and the more he used it, the longer he could go with it active. Though the pain seemed to only grow worse, he found that self loathing could be used for something positive after all. With whatever said power be, he knew that he could put him down, Albeit with some difficulty. He turned to leave, the shredded armor catching his eye for the briefest of moments. He gave a small look to his former master's strange uniform, before turning to dash out of the ship to the time nest.

Bob drew her fist forwards, letting the tears fall freely with a scream into Flavos's scaled neck. A barrage of punches to his guts blew the forest back behind with their shockwaves her as the aura around both of them grew golden, sparks striking the ground and knocking more trees over. Her hand formed a palm, and with a broken cry she slashed it across his neck, allowing the sand to spill out from the fake severed head and snapping her out of her anger induced hallucination as the tattered wool dummy fell to the ground. She didn't allow herself the satisfaction of a rest, swiveling around to growl at the remaining dummies as her vision blurred them into her former friend once more. Her black hair spiked, flashing gold for a brief moment before returning to her normal color, standing upright as though she had transformed. She dashed forward, tackling one into a crater before her scouter began to ring, and she rewarded herself a final blow by violently bisecting the dummy. Her grip nearly crushed the scouter as she brought the speaker to her mouth. "WHAT?!" She bellowed, a small group of birds fleeing in terror at the outburst before a blast from her mouth silenced their chirping. Her eyes began to stare intensely down into the glass of the device as trunks reeled back in shock on the other end of the line. He paused, deciding to word himself carefully. "We have something you'll want to see. Meet us at the time nest." She didn't give him a reply, shattering her scouter carelessly against the bark of a tree. Giving another scream to nobody in particular, she dashed upwards, golden trail streaking across the sky as she blew past her house towards Conton City. Trunks tightened the collar of his coat as the line disconnected, showing immediate signs of worry as his fears were coming true. By far one of his best patrollers, Flavos had revealed his emotional state when he had came to accept his mission not too long ago, but at the very least he was compliant, unlike how Bob was when she was happy. His head snapped back up to focus on the golden light shining across the sky before he let out a final gulp, as though savoring his last breaths. Chronoa nudged him with her elbow as a sign of confidence, and he let out a shaky sigh as his "ultimate protege" crashed down several feet away from them, scowl on her face. Her breath was shaky as she climbed out from the newly formed crater, marching towards the victim of her verbal abuse. She snapped a pointed finger to him, gritting her teeth as her glare burned into his soul. "Your timing alone is enough of an excuse for your father not to love you. Of all the useless bags of trash I've had the displeasure of working with you take the cake, you lavender haired cunt! I swear to god, you're the reason Gohan was killed by the androids. How does it feel knowing the reason everything bad happens is one hundred percent all your fault? I'll bet the reason you made up the time patrol was to go back and fix you being such a fuckup! Your mom used to date Yamcha, and that explains a lot." Despite her rage fueling her, the raging saiyan woman was very nearly out of breath, and it was a blessing in disguise when Trunks began talking once more. He was used to being insulted, and thus shook off the barrage of admittedly painful yet easy insults. "We know you've been going through some...troubles, but we-" her response was as hasty and sarcastic as she was bloodlusting. "Oh, no my father's funeral was quite the relaxing break I needed, you halfwit fuckass." Letting out a sigh, Trunks gripped the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes before hesitantly continuing. "Yes. Both you and Flavos have been showing...regrettable changes." She squinted her eyes in response. "You mean like how he's a fucking murderous cunt?" Trunks restrained a groan to the back of his throat as he struggled to find the mental fortitude to continue. "Y-yes. About that, the Supreme Kai of Time and I believe there may have been some...confusion about the incident." She had a look of disbelief, luckily for them her surprise at the implication had temporarily overclocked her yet unbridled rage. "I wake up to see my father with a beam through his chest. Seems like a pretty fucking open and shut case to me." In his hand Trunks held a scroll, the scroll to the very same age they had visited that fateful day. "Just...please. Take a look at what happened while you were unconscious." Hesitantly, she took the scroll from his hand, eyeing him cautiously. "If you're fucking with me, I'll castrate you with that butter knife of a sword on your back." Her hands drifted to open the scroll, beginning to view the mission with an unusual air of calm, an almost nostalgic look on her face as she saw what she considered to be the beautiful visage of her true homeworld. Her eyes sharpened noticeably when she had been lulled into a state of unconsciousness, glaring at her blush as she remembered how little she minded passing out while looking to the green and blue silhouette she now grew to hate, though kept silent. As Flavos dashed to the onslaught of demonic energy pulsing towards them both, she nearly dropped the scroll as she came to the same realization Flavos had, seeing her father under the demon scientist's spell, mirroring his own words as they were relayed. "...shit…" And with that, the aura around her that once burned with a passionate rage had completely subsided, not even leaving behind her normal behavior, only a girl, frightened both for the possibility of her friend's innocence and the consequences of what she had said, if he truly had reason for what he had done. She already suspected at that moment there was more going on than what she had seen initially, and looked on with a sorrowful intensity, only now realizing the hell everyone but her had to go through with the battle. She was now unbiased, hoping to believe her friend was in the right, though simultaneously terrified at the possibility, even still she went so far as to dare root for him as he narrowly escaped death the numerous times in his fight with the duo. As the scroll's record was reaching its end, she gasped, fresh tears of regret forming as her father was silently ordered to execute her, although it certainly didn't help her guilt as Flavos raged against the thought, his heroism unintentionally bringing her unbridled emotional agony as she had come to know how much he cared for her. Now viewing with both dismay and admiration upon his first time attaining his strange new...transformation? She could sense the power radiating from the very scroll itself, though she couldn't be brought to focus on it as she couldn't tear her tear laced eyes from the vision before her. Her father struggled to raise a fist overhead, and as it plunged down to meet her unconscious skull to smash it against the ground the sound of the beam caused her to drop the scroll onto the now wet gravel, fresh tears beginning to soak the ground beneath her feet. She sobbed quietly to herself, almost ignoring how Trunks went in for a hug, instead snapping her eyes opened and gripping his collar, bringing him uncomfortably close to her tear stained cheeks as she nearly couldn't regulate her breathing. "W-where is he?!" Trunks was taken aback, despite planning for the very situation of her wanting to make up with him. Chronoa saved him the embarrassment by tossing him the scroll to the Cell Games, which he promptly handed to her, gingerly as though defusing a bomb. She took it in her shaking hands, looking to him as she pulled back. "Thank you." Once more he was surprised, as she sounded as though she had meant that with every fiber of her soul, and the words strangely resonated with him, as he couldn't help but give a comforting smile. "You're welcome." Her grip tightened on the scroll, before she was engulfed in a blue rift-like light, and whisked away to the era in search of her friend. Flavos looked both irritated at the prospect of waiting on the edge of the cliff, and depressingly disinterested. The Cell Games had gone off without a hitch from Towa, and while he waited for the time to interrupt her antics he planned on how to weaken Cell for Gohan to finish, as per the timeline. His normally sharp brain had grown dependent on the bits of fun his Saiyan friend had dished out, and he now found it difficult to strategize how not to kill Cell, or be killed as without her he could no longer focus. His base form was weaker than him by a decent margin, and he would surely lose, and his new power would blow the bio-android's purple organs out from his tail hole in a single punch. He lazily stared down, chuckling as he saw goku being beaten down by a smaller, much cuter blue version of Cell. His eyes twitched as the sound of Patroller reinforcements reached his ears, and he turned around with his eyes closed to expose the darkened circles around his tired, purple eyes. "I'm fi-" his words halted the moment he opened his eyes, standing immediately as he saw Bob looking to the ground silently, her hair covering his view of her face. His eyes twitched, and his fingers curled in agony as the guilt he had tried to suppress for so long had begun to bubble in him once more. He had found how wrong he was when he thought there were no more tears to give, as the mere sight of the woman brought about an inner anxiety in him that forced his tears from the ducts, dripping wetly down his cheeks before either of them dared to say anything. He began to grit his teeth, reaching behind him to grip his scroll in an attempt to escape, and giving a while at his own cowardice, mentally noting to add it to the list of reasons he was ashamed to be himself recently. Bob looked at him through the dark tussles of her hair, the tears combining to nearly blind her before she lunged forth suddenly, startling Flavos to trip backwards over his tail and drop the scroll out of his reach. She tackled him, and he resisted the urge to yelp and give the bug android their presence, before his eyes snapped open as he realized it wasn't any sort of attack, but a tender hug she had locked him into. He saw wet trails drag down his white bone exoskeletal shoulder and onto the ground, and despite both of their predicaments he gave a small smile back, allowing himself the luxury of tears as he began to stroke the back of her neck. His shivering tail wrapped around her waist comfortingly, and hers gently rubbed against his own, the tussles of brown fur admittedly tickling slightly. She pulled back, and as he hadn't bothered to rise she looked down remorsefully to him, speaking for the first time to him in weeks. "I'm...I'm so so-" his tail was still wrapped around her waist, and he piled her back into the hug. "You were right." He said calmly, though undertones of self loathing were more than apparent. She pulled back forcefully, glaring down before a palm lashed against his face. "No! It wasn't your fault! You aren't like frieza! Frieza doesn't care about anyone, and yet You saved my life!" Despite her passionate words she was clearly fuming down to the sullen arcosian, who had halted his indulgent self loathing to stare up in wonder at her words. "Quit blaming yourself and start blaming that blue cunt that controlled him, you dumb handsome asshole!" Flavos couldn't help but give out a full blown laugh, closing his eyes as he opened himself once more, for this somewhat happy reunion. He opened his eyes, which were now crying from his forceful laugh as a pleasant change, and he noticed as he looked up there weren't as many clouds in the sky as there had been when he was alone. He slowly began to rise, and she as she felt him shift beneath her straddling she too got up off of him, dusting off his back as he brushed his tail down to scrape the grass from her thighs gently. He turned briefly to survey the situation, and his eyes widened as a familiar purple aura had surrounded Cell and his seven children. She turned to him and patted her knuckle against his head, thumping his glasslike sky blue dome before he turned to her, noticing her somewhat embarrassingly awkward smile. "For old time's sake, partner?" She sounded uncharacteristically uncertain, and he brought her in with a hug to reassure her, dashing into the fray while dragging her forcefully along for the ride. "Absolutely, friend!" He put punctuation on the last word, as for once his spirits had been lifted. Bob blushed. "You're so awkward." She remarked. Despite the friendly remarks, Flavos gave a grin down to her, before tossing her in the direction of the largest Demonically empowered being there, and headed to crash into a group of the smaller, now dark blue Cell Jrs. Cell threw a foot forward, lashing out to break Gohan's arm before a cry from above alerted him to another presence. "My foot says hi!" He swiveled to meet the strange challenger, before a flying heel embedded itself in his face, knocking him several yards away. She flipped, landing with an unexpected air of grace onto the ground before readying herself for a battle. "You're gonna get squashed!" She began to run forward, throwing a fist out for Cell to catch it, though a blast from her opened palm stunned him back once more. In a fit of mild frustration he threw a fist forward, clocking the smaller woman in the chin before following up with a knee to the gut. Her face scrunched with the apparent pain before she broke free from his grip, and threw her arms to point out to the side of her body, now glowing a menacing aura. "Nova Caster!" Her body was engulfed with the energy of what appeared to be a small sun, and a beam of even greater intensity shot forward to engulf the shocked bio android. Flavos had nearly no difficulty with his task, almost swatting the Cell Jrs casually to the side, not even realizing he had knocked them back into their original power levels. He was now at the last child, as all others seemed to return to their task of obediently attacking the Z-Warriors. He threw a casual punch forward, and though the aura did disperse on impact, the small android held his fist in both of his hands to look up with an air of defiance, not letting the fist impact him fully. The palms holding back his own hand took on a strange formation, as they began to shine out a bright blue, noticing their triangular shape as the high pitched voice of his opponent rang through his ears. "Kikoho!" They were both enveloped with the blue smokescreen of the blast, before the green arcosian was flung from the blast, scraped up but rather unharmed considering the attack. The small bio-android was also flung from the explosion, though his arms were broken off, spilling purple blood from the gaping wounds. Despite this he still had an uncaring look to the damage, giving a small, high pitched squeak of effort before new arms seemed to sprout from his old stumps, and he brought his newly formed hands above his head, spinning disks of concentrated Ki forming above his head, one in each hand. Flavos braced for the impact of the Destructo Disc, readying his feet to leap above it before he continued to form the attack, to Flavos's confusion. The Discs that were once larger than his torso condensed to fit into his palm, and with a pained grimace he closed his hands around them, a loud and sudden 'CRACK!' Being heard throughout the arena before he levitated the shattered remnants of his borrowed attack menacingly outward. "Destructo Shards!" He threw his hands out one at a time, and Flavos finally took action, dashing to the side of the attacks and heading straight for the adorable terror himself. He brought his foot out, giving a flying roundhouse to the Cell Jr, and in response it made a simple, dragging motion with his hand. Flavos turned around to see the shards heading once more in their direction, and moved as if to dodge once more. He was stopped as blue arms wrapped around his midsection, the villainous child forcing him in place to allow them both to feel the brunt of his reckless attack. Throughout the arena a sickening noise was heard, and Bob forced herself away from Cell to her friend, widening her eyes at the sight. Flavos and the Cell Jr had been successfully impaled, their combined purple blood spilling against the dirt below, an unnatural gasp breaching the Arcosian's blood stained lips. She clenched her fist, a grin scowl painted on her face, feeling his trauma as though it were her own, as her now golden Ki exploded violently outwards, now golden, along with her hair. She bursted forth with a speed not yet seen by the androids, surprising them both as a mere super saiyan had that kind of power. The Cell Jr gave another grunt, this one only slightly harsher as its wounds healed with a gruesome noise. He turned to the commotion of the energy, only to be met with a hand ensnaring his head completely, Bob glaring down as she began to tighten her grip, cracks beginning to appear in her victim's bug like exoskeleton. She could sense the terror he was feeling, quickening her hand's crushing of his skull, not noticing his own hands in a distinctive triangular formation. He gave a muffled cry under her hand, sounding like an all too familiar move goku had used, and his aura bursted a harsh crimson, the boost of this kaioken being much stronger than a simple times two, though Bob couldn't make out by how much. His hands shot forward, meeting her stomach before firing the Kikoho point blank into her gut. While it wasn't enough to push her back, it winded the raging super saiyan enough to let go of his face. She gripped her sides to nurse her stomach and cracked armor, before being blinded by another one of Tien's famous moves. "Solar flare!" Despite her pain and temporary blindness, her rage burned brighter than it had previously, and it grew more apparent to the Cell Jr that it was running out of options. It quickly brought two fingers to his temple, before drifting into a crevice in the rubble of the cliff, praying she wouldn't find him until he was ready. Flavos opened his eyes, gasping before standing from the spot he had fallen to. Not giving the Z-Fighters a second glance, he began to limp to the weakened demonic presence he still felt, feeling his weak body had a chance to break the spell Towa had on Cell. His feet began to slowly pick up upon seeing the villain beating Gohan into submission, and he charged a simple ki blast to the back of his head in order to draw his attention. He was nervous at the plan he had formed, and with a chuckle he debated on how much of an influence Bob's recklessness had on him. Cell's darkened form halted his assault, turning to the new challenger before disregarding Gohan entirely. Flavos brought his arms to his sides, desperately hoping the shock of his next move would throw his nerves out of order. He gathered his aura into the familiar yet mysterious white glow, screaming as his wound began to smoke. Cell would have been taken aback by the shocking display, if he had the time. An Ivory fist was slammed into his head, forcing it to explode from it's shoulders almost instantly. Flavos looked to his appendage in awe, despite the agony he was in. His once emerald scales were now hot white from the tips of his fingers to his still steaming knuckles, and the armor on his forearm had a shining glint to them, or at least the very edge of it did. He clenched the fist, dispersing his power and returning to his normal state, smirking as he had tapped into her another inch of the vast depth of power that had been hidden from him. He turned back to his foe, and gave a dismissive nod to Gohan as the now completely normal Cell stood up, only now reforming his head with a gasp. The Cell junior was having a significantly better time than his father, as his deduction that the mysterious saiyan woman wasn't as strategic as he had been, although he'd be willing to admit she was just as reckless, if not moreso. His cover had been maintained for a healthy duration, but as the rapid fire of Ki blasts reigned closer to his location, he realized he wouldn't have the time to power up his Special Beam Cannon properly, and began to think of another strategy, reviewing the list of abilities he had taken. An explosion dangerously close to his location startled him, and he resolved that despite how redundant it would be, the best option would be to use the technique a second time in a row, but he had another stupid, brilliant idea. The rocks he had used as cover for his hole were blown away, and he dashed out to meet his opponent, unsure of whether or not he was proud of his newest idea. He drew his arm to the horrifyingly unstable golden warrior, and uttered the words he correctly assumed would be his undoing."Kaioken times one hundred!" And immediately after the crimson aura returned, completely enshrouding him in red, with only a black outline of his body, he exploded. Chunks of viscera splattered purple puddles of his torso against the rocks, his arms and legs still red and whole, spinning to the ground. The fingers that held the attack shot with an intense beam of purple and yellow, and before Bob could stop laughing to realize what had happened, her shoulder burned with the spiral of ki, impaling and immobilizing the limb. His legs seemed to guide themselves down to the ground in a standing position next to each other, before they began to convulse and with a final, wet, gory noise he was regrown from the pelvis up, looking tiredly up to the enraged saiyan warrior once more. She ground her teeth, glaring hatefully down as her energy crackled, blowing dust from the ground despite her distance from the ground."YOU THINK I CARE? MY MOM FIGHTS LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME!" Her functional arm felt a pressure on it, and as she swiveled her face changed, her golden form flickering for a moment as she looked happy. "Flavos? I'm surprised you're still conscious!" She grinned, hugging him tightly despite his gaping chest wound and avid protests. He let out a pained sigh before patting her back comfortingly. All three of them turned their attention to a scream of rage, the Cell Jr surprised it wasn't Bob and struggling to see through the haze of his blood after regenerating. Gohan's hair stood up, and under Cell's yellow boot was the an amalgamation of scrap metal formerly known as Android #16. Gohan turned to the small androids taking apart his friends and family, the one fighting Bob and Flavos included. The green skinned arcosian took out the time scroll to return, before looking hesitantly down to the admittedly worthy adversary. He outstretched his hands, one for his beloved friend, and the other for their soon to be new companion. His eyes widened, and with a grateful squeak he flew as fast as possible to latch onto the toned arm, allowing himself to be saved the fate of his brothers and father. Trunks gave a content sigh as he saw the silhouette of his Time Patrollers returning, sipping a cup of tea relaxedly. Upon the light clearing, and the third passenger being revealed as a Cell Jr, he spit out his tea, Bob's super saiyan glow turning it to steam before it could impact them. 'One of Cell's demon children?! Please tell me I'm dreaming!' His thoughts were interrupted as Flavos cleared his throat, noting the curious look Bob had given him, and the flabbergasted expression of the leader of the Time Patrol. He put a hand defensively in front of the curious child, the other hand going over his fresh wound from said android. "N-now listen, you all saw what he did to us. He put a hole in the strongest rage monster I know!" He gestured to Bob, who gave him an adoring expression, placing her hands over her heart with an "Aww!" He kept his hand in front of the child, now gripping his shoulder as he stepped forward to Trunks. "He's just a strong kid, that didn't deserve to die. Kinda like a few people in this room, wouldn't you agree?" He looked to both of them, and Bob gave a surprisingly somber nod, her golden hair and aura dispersing. "We get your point." She admitted, though Trunks was still clearly skeptical. "Well what are you gonna do with him?" Before he could answer himself, Chronoa stepped in to give her input. "He can be like your guys's kid!" She shouted, almost as though she was in a baby shower. Bob blushed, covering her face with her still active arm, and Trunks passed her a senzu upon finally seeing the hole. Flavos closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose before opening his mouth to speak once more, before once more being interrupted by the Supreme Kai of Time. "As the only goddess here, I declare both you and Bob legally responsible as this child's parent!" The Cell Jr, who at this point couldn't take staying silent any longer, grabbed both of their thighs to bring them in for a sudden hug, Bob's face softening from disgust to adoration of the child rather quickly. Flavos looked down, nervous at the prospect of bringing home a child to his parents, though he still engaged with them both in a hug. The future was unclear for the now trio, but for the moment, a familial peace rang throughout the room. They had both lost and gained something on this journey, and though they suspected it wasn't over, they were glad to finally catch their breath.

FIN

FINF


End file.
